


Heatcycle

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: Prowl is on his heat cycle, and nothing's working to help relieve it, but then Jazz shows up, and things get REALLY hot.





	Heatcycle

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously a chapter in my requests story, which I deleted cause I can't do requests anymore.
> 
> Unbetaed.

Prowl squirmed on his berth as he clutched his own spike, squeeing and massaging it in an attempt to ease the raging heat and arousal in his frame that was all due to the fact that he was on his heat cycle. Condensation covered his frame as he attempted to thrust into his own servos, but found that it was aiding his plight little, making him whimper as he continued to tighten and loosen his grip over it in an attempt to make himself come to overload, but felt little, if any, difference in the hard, aching spike.

"Whmm." He whined softly as he tried to muffle his needy whimpering, not wanting to keen for some mech to come and help him with his problem, the black and gold Praxian trying to keep a hold on his emotions and neediness.

Prowl jumped when light came into the darkness of the room and he lifted his helm to see Jazz, the autobot lieutenant, standing in the doorway, his faceplates heating up in embarrasment as he tried to cover himself from the white mech.

"Hey, Prowler." Jazz murmured, the Praxian able to see the clear blue visor shining dimly in the darkened room as the hidden optics looked him over, making Prowl shiver under the gaze. "Thought it'd be somethin' like this." The white bot murmured and the light disappeared as the saboteur shut the door behind himself, locking it.

"I told you not to come in here, Jazz." Prowl stated, trying to recover and capture some of his usual cool as he stared at the approaching mech, embarrassed to be caught in such a state. "how'd you get into here anyways?"  
Jazz's soft, smooth chuckle made Prowl's spike throb in his servo. "Ya may be tha security chief, Prowler, but imma saboteur." He smiled.

Prowl jumped a little when he felt Jazz's cool servo pushing at his own. "Let go... Let ma fix this." Jazz said and Prowl hesitantly unwrapped his digits from his spike, shivering as he sensed Jazz lean over him, visor bright before the praxian felt something wet and warm trail over the head of his aching member, causing him to draw in a sharp vent and grip the berth tightly as he felt Jazz's cool servo wrap around his hot spike, squeezing it tentatively.

"Ah-h." Prowl gasped as he felt soft lips close around the head of his spike and the silver mech's glossa pressed into the slit of his aroused spike, making the praxian writhe with the pleasure he was feeling and he wrapped his slim, black legs around Jazz's helm, the white mech purring as the vibrations caused Prowl to keen and buck his hips while lithe, skillful servos squeezed and kneaded his spike between them, the wet heat of the saboteur's mouth being so welcoming as Jazz began to suck on him.

Ja-aazz!" Prowl gasped out as he thrust into the others' mouth, feeling his spike's pulsations grow as he attempted to build a charge when Jazz let go, making him whimper in a pleading way, wanting more.  
Jazz chuckled and carressed the black and gold helm. "Calm down." He murmured as Prowl felt his legs get bent at the knees and then Jazz's servos take a grip on his upper thighs, the silver helm dipping down between the black legs, glossa flicking out to lap at the lubricants leaking from around Prowl's interface panel, originating from prowl's greatly aroused valve, the sudden action causing Prowl to squeak and his interface panel to open.

"Jazz, ngh!" Prowl squirmed as he felt the saboteur's glossa wriggle into his hot valve, his walls convulsing needily.

Jazz smiled and purred against the out lips of Prowl's valve, causing the black and gold mech to groan and tighten the legs that were wrapped around the saboteur's helm, pleading to be fragged as Jazz pulled his helm away and got over top of the smaller mech, settling his weight over him carefully.

Prowl trembled in excited anticipation, quickly losing his cool as he gripped Jazz's shoulders tightly, the soft thick of an interface panel snapping open made him whimper as he felt a swollen, erect rod get pressed against his valve and he moaned as he felt it push into his slick valve, arching a little when Jazz slid home, buried up to the hilt within the wet, needy valve, groaning as it convulsed and fluttered around his spike, demanding for more, Jazz quickly obliging as he began to thrust slowly but so terribly deep.

Prowl moaned as he ran his servos down the larger mech's sides and up to rub at the base of his doorwings, Jazz massaging the small little doorwings at Prowl's back, making him keen and grind against the lieutenant.  
Prowl moaned when he felt friction on his erect spike, coming from when he ground against Jazz, letting out a little moan as he felt Jazz thrusting deeper into his body, a flash of pleasure rattling his frame when that delicious spike slammed hard into his pleasure core, the saboteur smirking teasingly as he revved his engines, making Prowl nearly scream from the pleasure of the vibrations that blocked out all sense of focus. "Jaaaazz!" He shouted as the thrusting resumed, making him writhe as the squelching noises from each thrust caused him to shudder when Jazz's lips suddenly crashed against his own in a heated, passionate kiss that Prowl feverishly returned.

The Praxian felt his servos get pinned above his helm and Jazz's digits interlace with his own, somehow making the kiss feel even more intimate.

"Prowl~" Jazz moaned against his lips and Prowl groaned in response, opening his mouth as he felt Jazz's glossa lick his lips in a request for entrance which was quickly granted, both mechs moaning as they felt their glossas roam each others mouths, Prowl shivering when Jazz's glossa rubbed against his own sensually, tightening his grip on the silver mech's servos as he moaned.

"Ya look so good, Prowler." Jazz gasped as he pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. "But ya taste even better." He added.

Prowl rubbed one of his legs against Jazz's as he allowed a rare smile to pass over his lips. "I want to taste you.' He answered, making his interfacing partner shudder a little bit. "C'mon, Jazz... Get me to overload, please." He pleaded, that smooth, musical laugh reaching his audios as the saboteur slammed into him, their hips clashing together and black and white paint transferring to the opposite mech's hips from the contact as Prowl felt hot when Jazz kissed him again.

Crying out with ecstasy, Prowl overloaded hard, his valve clamping down on Jazz's spike, making him cry out with the pleasure, his swollen member twitching within the tight valve before flooding Prowl with his hot, thick transfluids, the praxian pulling away from the kiss and gasping, arching his backstruts as he let out a loud moan as Jazz moved in and out of him a few more times to force the transfluids a little deeper, the excess amounts gushing out from around the spike to smear and stain white and black hips.

Finally, Prowl felt his partner's spike slip out, followed by more fluids that pooled beneath his aft, making the dark-coloured mech shudder as he let out a breathy groan. "Jazz~" He purred as the saboteur's mouth claimed his again, making him kiss back eagerly before gently pushing the other mech's face away. "Thank you."

Jazz smiled widely and licked the Praxian's servo once. "Lotta more than that up fer grabs here." He answered, making Prowl smile again. "I was just about to offer oral services." He answered, making hte white Autobot lieutenant shudder involuntarily. "Realla now?" He asked smoothly as he kissed Prowl again briefly before continuing. "And what if I asked you to do it?" He asked, making Prowl shiver. "I would do it." The Praxian answered with a smile.

Finally, Jazz sat back against the wall and spread his legs, Prowl moving between them and taking the limp, half-aroused spike in his mouth, sucking it back to erection as the saboteur moaned loudly, one servo gripping the berth and the other on Prowl's helm, petting and caressing the security chief's helm pleasurably. "Oh, Prowler." He gasped when he felt the Praxian nibble at the head of his spike before deep throating him, the saboteur bucking his hips at the sensations it caused for him.

Prowl smiled as he sucked on his comrade's spike like a sparkling would an energon treat, enjoying the pleasurable sounds that came from the white bot's vocalizer, his servo moving down to fondle his sac before squeezing it a little, Jazz gasping out a moan as he squirmed a little where he sat.

The black and gold mech knew that Jazz was close to overloading when his spike twitched and he gave it a push by swallowing around it, his mouth being filled with the bitter-sweet fluids of his lover, swallowing it before releasing the spike from his mouth and straddling the white hips, leaning his helm on Jazz's shoulder as the saboteur lay down a bit, Prowl spread over top of him.

"Thank you Jazz." Prowl murmured into the others' neck, making Jazz smile widely as his servos cupped the smaller mech's aft. "Anytime Prowler."


End file.
